<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For A While by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153905">For A While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Chris, Parents Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Parents!Crisscolfer, Pregnancy, Pregnant Chris Colfer, crisscolfer, labor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren welcome a baby girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darren Criss/Chris Colfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For A While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While packing the last of their hospital bags, Chris hummed along to the song, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Favorite Things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as one of his favorite movies played on the tv in his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's spent the last few days cleaning as much as he could around the house, mostly his bedroom and the family room since the baby will be in there the most. Her nursery is all set and has been cleaned since the day they finished it so that remained untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, he closed the bag and carried it to the chair in the corner of their room, placing it along with their other two bags. He then went to go sit back on his bed and rubbed his large bump, watching some of the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His baby was due very soon and he wanted to be as prepared as they could for her arrival. His husband just returned home last night from a two month long run of some Broadway show. He couldn't even remember, that's how bad his pregnancy brain has affected him. But he was glad Darren was home and they could get ready for their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, fresh out of the shower. He smiled at the sight of his husband and walked over to him, with the towel still wrapped around his waist, and gave him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you finish packing, honey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did." Chris smiles and watches Darren go over to their dresser so he could get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the towel and slid on his boxers, then put on some sweats and an old shirt before joining his husband in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris dopily smiles as Darren lays beside him and brings his hand to Chris' bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's moving a lot." He smiles and stares at his husband's belly that housed their baby girl. "Does it still hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I've gotten used to the stretches and kicking so now it's just kinda annoying because I want her out already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you do sweetheart. I do too." He placed a kiss onto Chris' baby belly then moved up, kissing his husband. "You look so beautiful all big with our child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris waves his hand at his husband and rolls his eyes, "Oh Darren, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It's true." Darren splayed his entire hand across Chris' swollen belly. "The day you told me you were pregnant, all I could do was just picture you growing with our child, looking as beautiful as ever. This pregnancy has been such an experience for us and you've done it all, and you're gonna bring our child into the world. It's just so amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are such a suck up you know that, Dare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. But you love me." He smiles while resting his head on his fist that was being propped up by his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That I do." Chris smiles and kisses Darren again while still rubbing his bump. "Do you think she knows we're excited for her? Our little Bea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she does. She can probably sense all the excitement around her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just hope she knows how loved she is by us and our families. And that no matter what happens she always comes first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me babe, Bea is gonna be so loved by everyone. She's already loved by so many people, Chris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Chris sighs and stares down at his bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This pregnancy hasn't been the easiest for him and his husband, but they have each other and their families to help them through it. Darren knew of Chris' condition and after two years of marriage they decided to see a doctor and were given the okay to start trying. Chris was pregnant with his and Darren's first child and the two couldn't be more in love with each other knowing they were going to have a biological child of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better come on your due date Bea or else daddy and I are gonna be very sad if you make us wait. We can't wait to meet you sweet pea." He pats his belly while Darren rests his head on Chris' shoulder, keeping his hand beside his husband's feeling their little one wriggling around inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Few Weeks Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris is about three days past his due date and he felt bigger than ever. He couldn't wait to get his baby out and meet the tiny human occupying his body for nine months. He felt bad that Darren was basically housebound with a very pregnant and irritable husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So to make up for it, he waddled out to their patio where Darren was reading and enjoying an iced tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey hun," He calls out and Darren looks up watching Chris come over to him. "I feel bad that we've been home for so long waiting for her to come, so I thought maybe we could do something that would make you happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, I'm not mad at you or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I just feel bad you know. So what would you like to do that would make you happy? Something we can do together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, how about we make Chinese food for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. We can go to the market and get stuff for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you'll be okay with going out? I mean what if your water breaks while we're out and she just falls out?" Darren asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay if my water breaks then we'll just go to the hospital and she is not gonna fall out, it doesn't work that way babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you never know. I read one story where this couple had their baby in the lobby of their apartment building. The last thing I need is for you to give birth to our child in the parking lot of a grocery store."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh honey. I love you so much you know that?" Chris bends down and pecks his lips. "You and your crazy stories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren rolls his eyes and closes his book, getting up so they can leave. He followed his husband back into their house and quickly grabbed his wallet and keys then they two went out to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris buckled up and took out his phone, making a quick list of what they'll need for their dinner tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren started up the car and pulled out of their driveway, driving out of their gated neighborhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God I hope the paps aren't out today. I look like a whale and the camera already adds ten pounds, I'm gonna look huge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop Chris, you're perfect. And I don't think they're gonna be out, but even if they are just pretend they're not even there. The public and media already know you're pregnant, it's not like it's the news of the century or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's not everyday you see a pregnant man, let alone a famous pregnant man. I'm practically bait for all the people who hate us and think we're a disgrace or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know honey but you can't let all that negativity get to you. It's easier said than done, but just ignore it and focus on the positive like our daughter, us, this journey we're about to embark on together. We're gonna be parents babe and we need to be brave for our daughter knowing how aggressive and hateful people can get."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I know." Chris sighs and Darren reaches for his hand over the center console. "We're gonna be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband nods and smiles as he continues to drive them to their local supermarket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two arrived at the store and parked as close so they could so it wasn't a far walk for Chris. But the whole time they were in the store, Chris couldn't stop laughing at Darren's silly Dad jokes that had been annoying him for weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got what they needed, paid, and were on their way back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the car, Chris started to have contractions and he felt a weird feeling that was similar to a gas bubble rumbling in his stomach. He kept his hand on his swollen belly and glanced over at his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe, I think I'm having a contraction. Like right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Darren asks, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to face his husband. "Well, we're almost home but-" Chris hissed out in pain as the contraction started to hurt worse. His eyes were closed shut as the pain tightened inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah it's definitely a contraction." He breathed out and slowly took deep breaths waiting for the pain to subside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't think anything of it because he had been having "contractions" for months. But three days past his due date, it had to be the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home, Chris helped his husband carry in the food and as he was walking across the kitchen, his water started leaking out. He stopped and looked down at his wet pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I just pee myself, babe?" He asks Darren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, I think you water might've just broken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was in complete denial at first but it was apparent that indeed his water had definitely broken and he was in labor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I definitely think your water just broke, babe." Darren says as he puts the food down on the counter. "What do you want to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, let's call Doctor Sawyer just to see what she says then we'll go from there." Chris says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren nods and goes to get a towel to clean up the mess that was made on the floor while his husband called his OB. She told them to come in when they felt they needed to since they weren't in any rush really. Chris didn't want to go to the hospital too soon anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after his phone call, he went to change his pants then start dinner so they could at least eat before they went to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up having two more contractions while he helped his husband make dinner and by the time they sat down to eat, the contractions were coming a lot faster than expected. He hadn't been timing them, so as they were finishing dinner he pulled out the app on his phone and it turns out they were already four minutes apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They packed up dinner, grabbed their bags and headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the hospital around 8:30pm, and although the contractions were already getting more intense he was adamant that he wanted to park in the garage with Darren and walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren carried all the bags around his body and held Chris' hand while they two walked through the garage so they could take the elevator down to the main level. Chris squeezed Darren's hand as he got a contraction just as they were leaving the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh honey wait. Ow." He leaned forward onto the wall and stayed there as the contraction hit full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a wheelchair?" Darren asks while rubbing his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head and puffs out his cheeks feeling the pain begin to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's keep going." He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren listens to his husband and they continue their walk into the main entrance of the hospital. They went to the labor and delivery floor where Doctor Sawyer met them and escorted them into an exam room just to see where Chris was at with his progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined as he laid back on the small bed, feeling most of his pain in his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you remove your pants for me?" She asks while turning on the ultrasound machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris did as she asked, taking off his sweats and underwear. She placed a sheet over his legs as she put them into the low stirrups so she could do a cervical exam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna feel some pressure, Chris. Deep breaths, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and presses his lips together as he feels her press her fingers inside his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you're at two centimeters and about eighty percent effaced. Now since your water has broken, I'm going to have you admitted and brought to a different room shortly. However, I would like to do an ultrasound just to check on her position."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she pulled the sheet down getting out Chris' large bump, he got hit with another contraction and loudly groaned out while squeezing his husband's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah...It's j-just intense right n-now." He said and kept his focus on his breathing while Darren spoke soft words to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Sawyer waited for it to end then got on with the ultrasound. She squeezed the gold gel onto his swollen belly then grabbed the transducer so she can check the position of their girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Miss Bea, let's what you're doing in there little girl." His doctor moved the transducer down his bump and found her right away. "Ooh she's kicking. I bet you felt that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. She kicks very hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just excited." She adds while smiling at the screen. "She is head down but face up so all that pain you're feeling in your back is from the back of her head pressing against your spine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch." Darren whispers as he too was staring at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you must be pretty uncomfortable right now so I'm gonna end it here and get you to a room so we can get things set up and hopefully meet this little one soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Chris sighs and sits up, thanks to his husband's help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed their doctor to the nurses station where they were given their bracelets then she escorted them to a private room just down the hall. As they entered the room they could see all the equipment set up for when the baby came and it started to set in that this was really happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was having such terrible back labor that he couldn't bear to lay on his back, so he moved around a lot. He started off sitting and rocking on the birth ball, then leaning over the birth ball on the bed, then sitting on the very end of the bed with pillows stacked on the tray so he could rest in between contractions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren sat behind him on the bed and was kneading his fist into his husband's lower back. He could feel how tense Chris' body would get and he knew this was not a fun experience but he was doing so good so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris stayed quiet through his surges and just let his husband continue on his back as it helped every time a contraction came. He tried to keep cool and stay focused on his breathing but as the pain grew worse, it became hard to even breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe...ahhh...can you...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris could barely get his words out so he turned his head and pointed to the call button beside the bed. Darren then knew what he meant and pushed it so a nurse could come in and give her assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Chris' nurse, Danielle, walked in with her red hair tied into a loose bun. She frowned seeing Chris the way he was in pain and walked over to the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel like you want to be checked again just to see how far you've progressed?" She asks while rubbing her hand along his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. We're gonna have to get you to lay back though okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and sits up. Darren slowly guides him back and as soon as he hit the mattress, a contraction started. Danielle held off with the exam so Chris could ride out the contraction. As soon as it was over that pain was replaced with the most terrible back pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely lost his cool at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was relieved from the pain of the contraction, he spread his legs so Danielle could check him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully pressed her fingers into his entrance and smiled up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're at seven centimeters, Chris. You're progressing very well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm almost there." He exhaled while smiling at his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you are honey. Bea will be here before you know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah says the one that doesn't have to push out a seven pound baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I helped make her and I'm here to support and encourage. I'm doing my part as I should be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." Chris playfully rolls his eyes and Danielle giggles at the cute couple before excusing herself out of their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Danielle left, Chris went through transition and started to throw up. Thankfully, Darren used his quick reflexes and grabbed the pink basin beside the bed for his husband. Chris vomited into the bucket while Darren slowly rubbed his back, turning away because he could not stand the sight or smell of vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to shake uncontrollably and was super nauseous from the labor and contractions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate this." He groans as he vomits again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry sweetie, but just think you're almost there and then you'll be holding our little girl soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris nods, sitting back a little and takes the ice chips Darren gives him to hopefully ease his nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got this. I can do this." He whispers and looks up at Darren who gives him a small smile, nodding his head as he runs his fingers through his husband's soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours went by and at this point, Both Darren and Chris really got into a rhythm which helped immensely. He would rest on the edge of the bed in between contractions, and then as soon as he felt one coming on, they would stand up and he would hang onto him as we swayed through the contractions. They called this "labor dance" in their childbirth classes and of all the labor positions he tried it was his favorite. It helped take Chris' mind off the pain being in his husband's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren could tell the contractions were getting worse, but Chris was really calm and "in the zone" so he didn't want to disturb the peace his husband had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started feeling pretty intense pressure around 4 a.m., and they checked him again and he was at 9cm. It took until 5:45 a.m. for him to get the whole way to ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying on the bed and groans feeling his daughter's head down in between his legs, "I think she's coming. I need...push."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor Sawyer is on her way Chris, just try to hold off until she gets here okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans again, shaking his head needing to push as the urge was strong and intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to push."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe honey, she's on her way. Just breathe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris didn't want to breathe he just wanted to push. He could literally feel his daughter's head ready to come out and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time his doctor came into the room, she threw on a protective suit over her scrubs and sat at the foot of his bed as he opened his legs wider for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really need to push. Ooh yeah." Chris moans, rolling his head along the pillow from the discomfort. "I feel her head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah her head is a lot lower Chris. You're having a contraction so let's start pushing." Doctor Sawyer says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god." He grips behind his thighs already pushing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice big push, Chris. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Okay stop, take a breath." Doctor Sawyer kept her fingers pressed around his entrance as the baby's head was already starting to appear. "And push again. Push. Push. Push. Good job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out his breath and took some more deep breaths before he was ready to go again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big push Chris, big push hun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pushed and worked to bring his daughter into the world, Darren was in complete awe of his husband. He was so beautiful as he was in the process of birthing their child. It was such a magical and intimate moment they get to share together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears glistened in his eyes as he began to see the dark hair that filled their daughter's head peek out from Chris' entrance. That was his child, a person he helped create. Science is truly amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Chris pushed the more he could see his daughter's head being born, however, when he stopped pushing, she'd slip back in making it difficult for Chris to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-One Hour Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seven, eight, nine, ten. You're doing such a great job Chris. Her head is literally right here she's just not quite fitting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her head should be out with the next contraction, Chris. Your pushes are very strong and you're doing amazing." Danielle adds as she holds back his other leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've all been saying several times her head was right there and just one more contraction and she would be here. But that happened over 3-4 contractions where her head was almost out, but just not quite fitting. He was getting so exhausted and on the verge of giving up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's try again okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches his breath and looks down at his doctor, nodding his head, "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, bring these legs back and push down. Nice and hard Chris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands tightly held onto the back of his thighs as he pushed down. He could faintly hear his doctor and his nurse counting to ten and stopped for a quick break then went right back into another push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Chris. Good. Go. Go. Go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agh! Fuck!" He screams and stops pushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep pushing Chris, she's coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Please, I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push Chris. Use that anger and frustration and get your baby girl out. Come on, her head is coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept screaming and shouting as he pushed but it was working because her head was coming out and he could feel it. It burned like hell and it wasn't pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to push, his entrance stretched and burned as her head was pushing itself out of him. He grunts and throws himself back against the bed, heavily panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her head is out Chris." Doctor Sawyer grabs a cloth and wipes the baby's face that was covered in blood and keeps her hands on the baby as she begins to turn. She inserts her fingers around her neck. "No cord, Chris so I want you to open your legs wider for me and let's have a nice big push for her shoulders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled through his nose and held it, pushing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, Chris. She's coming. Push just like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle continued to count to ten and kept going as Chris pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's coming babe." Darren smiled, he was full of emotion as more tears filled his eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks watching his daughter continue to emerge into the world. Chris pushed again and Darren held his back up as he pushed, helping him. "Here she comes! Look! Look! Look!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris opened his eyes and sobs at the sight of his daughter, with some more persistence, strength, and one last big push, his baby girl was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here she is Chris." Doctor Sawyer smiles while holding the wailing baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was overcome with a lot of emotions as his baby is placed on his chest and he gets to see her, hold her, and feel her for the very first time. He couldn't even find the right words to say to her, she was the most perfect and most beautiful baby girl. Beatrix Indie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Darren cried tears of joy as their baby girl had just been brought into the world. Darren was in awe of her and his husband. He bends down to his husband and kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so amazing, babe." He says and looks at his daughter then back to his husband. "Watching you bring her into the world was so gratifying. I am so proud of you, Chris." He kisses him again, astonished at how beautiful his husband was through it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris and Danielle cleaned off the baby as she cried on top of his chest. Darren cut her cord then she was taken to the other side of the room so she could be weighed and measured before she was returned to her momma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God that was so beautiful. She's so beautiful, babe." Darren couldn't stop smiling at his daughter or his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Chris sniffles and Darren bends down again giving him three kisses. "I'm so sore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can imagine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god I can't wait to get the placenta out then I can rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darren nods and presses a kiss to Chris' forehead then goes over to where his daughter. She was tiny and pink and just the cutest thing he has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cries turned into soft whimpers as the nurses put a beanie with a bow on her head. They didn't swaddle her in a blanket just yet per Chris' request. He wanted to have skin-to-skin contact with her first. So they carried her back over as he delivered the afterbirth and was able to hold his daughter on his bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while later, they're left alone with their daughter and Chris was so exhausted but fought sleep so he could just stare into his daughter's eyes as she was being held by her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's so beautiful it hurts just look at her." Chris says as he stared at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's so precious. We did good, Dare." He adds, looking up at his husband who sat beside him, staring at their daughter as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Chris." He gives him another kiss, still feeling emotional. "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful girl in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. She's amazing." Chris says in a slight whisper and falls asleep while leaning his head on his husband's shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>